When you're gone
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: Cielxsbeastian one shot. Song fic. When your gone by avril Lavigne.


I sat up in my bed and looked around my empty room. I frowned and looked down at the blankets that covered my legs and then at the silk eye patch that lay beside my bed. The suddenly it hit me. Hes gone. I closed my eyes and shook my head. _'No, no..!'_ I kept telling myself as I brought my kneed to my chest and his my face. Soon, silent tears rolled down my face onto the blanket.

I glanced up at the wall and then I stood shakily and went to the mirror and my eyes widened in horror. The seal was gone from my right eye. I then quickly raced out of my bed room to Sebastian's room. I threw open the door only to find a empty room. The bed perfectly made.

_ I always needed time on my own_

_ I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_ And the days feel like years when I'm alone._

_ And the bed where you lie_

_ Is made up on your side_

A flash back went through my mind. Sebastian turned and bowed to me. His face filled with regret and sorrow. Something I never seen him feel. Let alone show.

"Bocchan, I must leave for a while. Something has come up and I can no longer stay, or they may try to kill you. As your protector and butler, your protection is my number one concern." Is all he said before he turned around and started walking.

I couldn't believe that he just said that. I started to race toward him, but only to realize he was already gone. I looked down and closed my eyes.

"Sebastian..." I said quietly before walking back inside..

_ When you walk away_

_ I count the steps you take_

_ Don't you see how much I need you right now?_

I looked around his room. His bed. His wardrobe. Him. I shook my head. No... h-he will be back... I told my self and sat on his bed. I closed my eyes and I seen Sebastian standing in front of me. He was smirking slightly slightly. He kneel in front of me and bowed his head.

"Yes my lord"

I quickly opened my eyes. Nothing. I frowned and stood.

_ When you're gone_

_ The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_ When you're gone_

_ the face I came to know is missing too_

_ When you're gone_

_ The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_ And make it okay_

_ I miss you_

I put my hand over my chest and it turned in to a fist. Why did he have to leave. Why would they have killed me. I looked at the dresser. A single glove lay on top of something, I walked over. It was a envelope... addressed to.. me..?

I took the glove in my hand and I looked at it. Then at the envelope and I opened it. Three words were on the piece of paper. Written in too perfect hand writing.

"Ill miss you."

_ I've never felt this way before_

_ Everything that I do_

_ Reminds me of you_

_ And the clothes that lie on the floor_

_ And they small just like you_

_ I love the things that you do_

I stared at the words. Reading them over and over. Then I clutched the thin glove in my hand. I closed my eyes and looked away but kept the note at hand. Holding it close to my chest. The day he left kept repeating in my mind. And it wouldn't stop.

_ When you walk away_

_ I count the steps you take_

_ Don't you see how much I need you right now?_

I looked at the note. And then I looked closer to the bottom. In small barely see able writing their were 4 simple words.

_ "I love you bocchan."_

My eyes widen. And then I blushed. My eyes closed and I ran outside to the spot where he left me. _'That... that...bastard' _I thought as I ran down the steps and I felt the wind hit my face. My eye tingled. _'Stupid wind' _I thought as I blamed my eye tingling on it as the wind grazed my eye forcing me to close them.

Wind blew harder and I sat on the steps. How can he tell me that? And he says it in a note? And then leaves... I frowned and put my head to my knees.

_ When you're gone_

_ The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_ When you're gone_

_ the face I came to know is missing too_

_ When you're gone_

_ The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_ And make it okay_

_ I miss you_

Then I heard foot steps. Nothing more than finny gardening I supposed. And then that sent filled my nose. My head shot up and I looked beside me. I looked up until a seen a softly smiling butler. I nearly gasped and I forced myself not to throw my self at him.

"Se-Sebastian..!" I said in surprise as he knelt down beside me and took my chin softly.. and kissed me. It was soft and sweet, yet their was passion and something else behind it. I nearly flung my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Over joyed for the first time in my life since before my parents died.

The kiss deepened and I pulled him closer and he happily complied, pulling me onto his lap when he sat next to me on the step. He licked my bottom lip and my mouth opened slightly. Our tongues battled in a fierce, deep, and passion filled kiss.

He pulled away from me and looked down at me gasping for breath.

_ We were made for each other _

_ out here for ever_

_ I know we were_

I looked up at him and pout a hand on his chest, to make sure he wasn't an illusion.

"I missed you bocchan." He said as he kissed my right eye and it tingled again.

"I missed you too Sebastian." I said as I put my arms tightly around his neck and put my face in his chest. "Never leave me again. Ever. That's an order." I then felt Sebastian's lips at my ear. I bit my lip to stop a soft moan. And he whispered seductively

"Yes, My lord"

_ And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_ Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_ I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_ When you're gone_

_ The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_ When you're gone_

_ the face I came to know is missing too_

_ When you're gone_

_ The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_ And make it okay_

_ I miss you_


End file.
